Tequila
by Malabrigo
Summary: Road weary Stu Bennett stops in to a dive bar on his way to his hotel for the evening. What happens when he is the only person there?
1. Chapter 1

Stu Bennett had been driving for what felt like days, but in actuality, the road between Madison and Green Bay was only a few hours. His eye lids had started to grow heavy and the white lines that separated the lanes on the highway appeared to be swaying in his view. Despite how tired he was, he already knew that he would be unable to sleep this evening. Insomnia was a cold hearted bitch and she always made an appearance when it was most inconvenient.

Since his break with The Corre, Stu had been driving his rental car solo. It wasn't that that he wanted to be alone, but he felt comfortable pulling in to the arena alone for the sake of kayfabe. He saw a small orange light appear on the dash out of the corner of his eye. "Fuck. Empty," he said aloud to himself. The blue sign on the highway indicated there was a 24 Hour gas station at the next exit. Wearily, Stu took the next off ramp and pulled in to the gas station.

It was a freezing cold night in Madison. Stu shivered as he stood pumping a fresh tank of gas in to his rental. It was good to get out and stretch his legs. The mid-size cars he could afford didn't provide much leg room for his 6'7" frame. He glanced across the street and noticed a bar with the lights still on. "The Crooked Hen," he smirked. "Even has a shitty dive name." Being aware of his impending insomnia made Stu want to stop in for a drink. Perhaps a pint of Stella was exactly what he needed to make sleep happen for him this evening.

There were no other cars in the parking lot. This might make some people feel uneasy, but not Stu Bennett. The less people, the better. Without hesitation, he opened the door and peered inside. "Hello?" he called out. "Are you still open?"

A tall, curvy woman appeared from behind the swinging door that led to the kitchen. "Hi, what can I get you?" she asked the Englishman, flashing him a smile. He paused momentarily and took her in. A ribbed black tank top clung to her frame and rested right at the edge of her dark wash jeans. A red leather belt divided her ensemble in half.

He half expected to see an old, bloated man tending the bar at this dump. Instead, he was paralyzed by the beauty of this woman standing before him. "Um, could I get a Stella?" he asked, pulling up a seat at the bar.

She politely gestured at two taps. "Sorry, all we have is Bud and Bud Light," she said.

Stu chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Unfortunately," she rested her left hand on her hip. "As you can see behind me though we only have the finest hard alcohol in all of Madison." She placed her elbows on the counter and leaned forward. "You look like a bourbon guy," she said.

"Hardly," he laughed. "I'll take a gin and tonic, love," he said.

"Oh, love, huh?" she mocked his British accent. "I'm Elizabeth." She extended her hand out to him.

"Stu," he said grabbing hers. Stu watched her intently as she grabbed a glass from under the bar. Her long, dark hair stopped just below her breasts. Her copper hoop earrings were lost in the waves of her hair.

"You look familiar." Elizabeth turned around and picked up the bottle of gin resting on the ledge with the other spirits. "Where do I know you from?"

Stu was uncomfortable. He wanted a quiet night free from recognition, but sharing this information with Elizabeth wouldn't hurt. He watched her fill the small glass more than three quarters of the way full of gin. "I'm a wrestler. A WWE Superstar," he rattled off non chalantly.

"Ohh, so that's where I know you from. My brother is a huge fan." She squirted a small amount of tonic water into the glass.

"You're very generous with the spirits there," he said as he brought the glass to his lips. "Do me a favor and pour yourself a drink, will you?"

She shook her head. "I don't do hard alcohol. Unless it's a shot of something."

"Fine. Then do a shot of tequila for me."

Reluctantly, Elizabeth lined up a salt shaker next to a shot glass. She reached into a plastic bin covered with saran wrap and pulled out a sliver of lime. She reached back and grabbed the bottle of tequila. "Am I pouring two?"

"One for now," he instructed. Elizabeth poured the liquid up to the rim of the shot glass. Stu watched her movements intently. She looked up at him and licked the back of her hand slowly. She then sprinkled salt on her hand and grabbed the lime. Quickly, she licked the salt off and threw the shot of tequila back. She cringed as the liquid infiltrated her senses and she placed the lime in her mouth."Pathetic," Stu said laughing. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were not a bartender based on that poor performance."

Elizabeth grabbed another shot glass and slice of lime. She pushed those two objects, along with the salt shaker, towards Stu. She poured a shot of tequila. "Well, why don't you show me how it's really done then."

"Very well." Stu reached forward and took Elizabeth's hand in his. He bent down as though to kiss her hand, but ran his tongue along the sensitive part between her thumb and pointer. He picked up the salt shaker and sprinkled the salt on the moist part of her hand. He licked the salt off and threw the shot back, neglecting to put the sliver of lime in his mouth. Instead, he chased the shot with the remainder of his gin and tonic. "Care to try again?" he asked smiling.

Elizabeth walked to the front door and twisted the deadbolt shut. She then hit the light switches turning off the lights in the parking lot as well as the "Open" sign illuminating in the window. "I'm afraid we're closed," she said walking back towards the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Stu stood up from his seat and stepped in front of her. "One more and then I'll settle my tab, okay?" She nodded and pulled the bottle of tequila from back behind the counter. "I'll even go first." Stu grabbed the bottle and filled his shot glass to the rim. A slight moan slipped past Elizabeth's lips as Stu leaned forward and ran his tongue along the sweet spot of her neck. He sprinkled the salt on and proceeded to lick the area again, instantly taking the shot of tequila. "Delicious," he whispered against her lips. "Your turn, love," he said handing her the bottle of tequilia. She picked up the the lime Stu had left behind and placed it in his mouth, the rind facing inward. She ran the tip of her tongue up his neck and lightly sprinkled a bit of salt on the spot. Elizabeth licked the salt off Stu's neck, forgetting that she did not pour herself a shot. She picked the bottle up and took a swig straight from it. Quickly, she swallowed the liquid and lowered her lips to Stu's, taking the piece of lime in to her mouth.

"Naughty girl. That's very unsanitary," he said. He stood up and moved in between Elizabeth's legs as she sat on the bar stool.

She pulled the rind from her mouth. "I wasn't prepared," she explained. Stu stared down at her. She was finding his presence intimidating, but she didn't feel threatened. There was something about him that was comforting; she felt protected. The girl who had been so confident when he arrived was melting at his touch. Stu brushed the hair out of her face and lifted her chin up towards him. He bent down and pressed his lips softly against hers. He could taste the sweetness of the lime and the harshness of the alcohol on her tongue. Elizabeth pulled away and walked back behind the counter. Stu followed her, but she turned abruptly to stop him. "Employees only," she said putting her hand out to his chest. Stu grabbed her arm and and spun her around, pressing himself against her back.

"I think you can make an exception this one time," he requested. She turned back to face him. Elizabeth responded by pressing her hands against his chiseled form. She had never before felt a chest as defined as his. He smiled down at her when he saw the look of wonderment on her face.

"I think we can make an exception," she replied. Without warning, Elizabeth ran her hands over the stiff jeans encapsulating his turgid manhood. Stu backed away at her touch. Partly because she had surprised him, but mostly because he was in charge. He wanted her writhing underneath him first and not the other way around.

"Not so fast," he stated, grabbing her hand. He wrapped his fingers tightly around her waist and descended his lips upon hers. Elizabeth wildly ran her fingers through his hair as he continued his assault on her. Stu's hands traveled from her waist up her shirt. Elizabeth briefly broke the kiss to lift Stu's shirt up over his head and he responded with the same quick action. He turned her around and slammed her against the back wall of the bar, bottles of liquor came smashing down to the ground. Booze and glass covering the floor beneath them.. They briefly stopped their actions to assess the damage.

"Shit," Elizabeth said through her laughter. "My boss isn't going to like this one bit."

Stu surveyed the damage they had done. "It's not safe here," he said, his lips curled in to a smile.. Lifting Elizabeth up on the bar, he nestled his face between her breasts, still housed by the sheer black fabric of her bra, as his hands made quick work of the three hooks that would set them free. Grabbing the front of her bra, he pulled it down on to the floor and quickly attached his mouth to one of her nipples. Elizabeth threw her head back and ran her fingers through his hair. Stu was in complete control of her and he knew it, too. His hands gripped tightly on to her waist to keep her from moving around on the counter. Stu alternated between her breasts attempting to provide equal pleasure to each. His hands moved to undo the red belt preventing him access to her. Hooking his thumbs in her belt loops, he pulled her jeans and underwear down her legs and to the floor, where they lay in a puddle of booze.

Elizabeth grabbed his face and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his. She could not get enough of this man in front of her. Resting his hands on her knees, Stu gently pushed her legs apart. Swiftly ran one of his fingers along the outside of her opening, drawing her juices out to him. A small moan escaped from Elizabeth's lips as Stu inserted one of his large digits inside of her, drawing out even more of her wetness to him. He had her right where he wanted her. Stu crouched down between her legs and placed her foot on his shoulder, opening her up more to him. He pressed his mouth against her soft folds, carefully running his tongue around her in circles. His hands, again, traveled to her waist to help keep her steady. Elizabeth's fingers were wrapped tightly around the edge of the bar. The heel of her foot dug in to the muscle on Stu's shoulder. He didn't mind, it just fueled his desire for her more. Elizabeth's breaths turned to pants as Stu's tongue swirled faster around her most sensitive area. Sensing that she was on the edge of her orgasm, he slid two fingers deep inside of her to provoke her further. Grabbing his hair, she pushed herself against him in response. Elizabeth's body tensed as the tightness of her climax traveled up through her body. He moaned against her in response as she tugged sharply on his hair.

"You taste amazing," Stu whispered against her lips as her breathing slowed.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Stu standing before her, wearing a smile of accomplishment. "That was amazing," she said as she leaned back on the counter. Stu poured two glasses of water from the spout and handed one over to her. Elizabeth bit her lip as her eyes traveled down his chest. She noticed the large tribal design Stu had tattooed on his upper bicep. She reached forward and traced the design with her fingers. "I love the color behind it," she said.

Stu laughed slightly. "Well, we all make mistakes when we are young. If I had to do it again, I wouldn't have picked out a tribal design."

Elizabeth hopped down off of the bar. "I wouldn't have picked this tramp stamp." She turned to show him the butterfly tattoo centered perfectly in her back.

Stu brushed his thumb against the design. "It's not all that bad, darling," he said. His hands settled on her hips as he bent down and placed a kiss where his thumb just was. He could feel Elizabeth growing weak beneath his touch again; her hands flattened, spread out on the bar in front of her. Stu leaned forward and pressed his hard length in to her back, eliciting a low growl. Elizabeth pushed back, her response being the approval that he needed.

Turning around, Elizabeth's hands settled on his belt. She careful pulled the worn leather through its buckle before her hands worked the button and zipper on his jeans. Stu exhaled deeply as the palm of her hand rubbed against his cock over his boxer briefs. She giggled at his reaction. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't do this kind of thing very often."

He smiled at her honesty. "Me neither," he said. "I usually never travel alone."

"What changed?" she asked.

"The guy I traveled with was suspended for violating the wellness policy," he said. "I hope he comes back soon." He squeezed her shoulder in his hand. "The temptations of being on the road are a little too strong sometimes." He ran his tongue along the sweet spot of her neck. "You are intoxicating."

The combination of his words and actions sent her in to a frenzy. The shots she had taken were beginning to take affect on her. Stu lifted her back up on the counter as she finished what she had started. She pulled Stu's protruding member from his briefs, marveling at it's size. Staring in to her eyes, he teased her opening slowly before thrusting himself inside of her. She gasped in response as a grunt tore from his lips.. Feeling her relax against him, he pulled out slowly and filled her completely. Stu's hands gripped her waist tightly, pulling her towards him as she bucked against him. Elizabeth's lips parted and her eyes slipped shut as she relaxed under his touch. "Look at me," he demanded. She bent her head back to meet his gaze, silently urging him to kiss her. Stu responded accordingly. The tips of her fingers danced across his chest as she reached out for him. He wrapped his arm around her back and used the other to guide her leg around his waist. His hands roamed down her toned, tanned thighs. Feeling himself on the edge of his climax, he dug his hands in to her thighs. He couldn't finish, not before he gave her everything that he had.

Elizabeth's moans were matching in rhythm with his thrusts. Her eyes slipping shut as he shook her body with his sweet intrusion. Stu pressed his lips against hers as her body tensed and her heels dug in to his back. "Shit," she let slip out between moans. A groan store from Stu's chest as he watched her come down from her orgasm through slit eyes. Elizabeth smiled at her lover, leaning forward to lick a drop of sweat off of his chest that had trickled down his neck. He shivered at her touch, his body already sensitive. Elizabeth giggled at his reaction.

Stu laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her in to a deep kiss. "That was..."

"Fun?" she finished his thought.

Stu chuckled. "Yes. Fun. I was going to say 'incredible'" He leaned down and kissed her neck.

Elizabeth bit her thumb in embarrassment. "That was pretty incredible." Elizabeth moved to jump off of the counter, but Stu stopped her. He didn't want her stepping in the broken glass and puddles of booze their passion had destroyed. "Thank you."

"I'll help you clean,"

Elizabeth put up her hands in protest. "Please, that's not necessary," she stated. "I'll take care of it."

"Nonsense, love. I'm a gentleman," He pressed his hand to his chest. "Besides, the quicker we get this cleaned up, the quicker we can have some more fun."


End file.
